1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ultrasonic diagnostic device and in particular to a three-dimensional ultrasonic diagnostic device in which a region of interest (hereinafter also referred to as “ROI”) can be set.
2. Description of the Related Art
In two-dimensional ultrasonic diagnostic devices, the ability to diagnose a target site has been improved by inclusion of a feature allowing the selection of a region of interest (“ROI”). For example, calculation time can been shortened by performing a Doppler calculation for forming a color Doppler image in a selected ROI, while calculation precision can be improved by using only the ROI as the calculation target when an area of a target tissue is to be calculated. The ROI is also employed in three-dimensional ultrasonic diagnostic devices for shortening the calculation time and improving precision of calculation of area or volume (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-37756).
The setting of an ROI in three-dimensional ultrasonic diagnostic devices, however, requires setting of the three-dimensional shape of the ROI and setting of the position of the ROI within a three-dimensional space, and, thus, the setting operation is both complex and tedious for the operator.